Unspoken Rules
by KatyKalamity
Summary: The cliche elevator fic. Everyone is stuck in the godforsaken elevotor. Pairings: MerDer, McStizzie, O'Callie, Addisex. Mentions of almost every other ship. Takes place about six months after Addison comes back from LA. George and Izzie never happened. R
1. An Unfortunate Situation

A/N: I know this is totally overdone. I think I've even done one. But I love writing them. So, here's an elevator fic. And if you don't like it, review anyways. :)

--

Alex peered at Addison's flawless face and wrinkled his eyebrows. She looked up suddenly and grinned, moving back.

"What are you staring at?" she asked cautiously.

"Your face."

She snorted. "Well, obviously. But why?"

"I was wondering how long it took you to look flawless everyday." Addison rolled her eyes and smacked him in the chest with a chart.

After Addison had visited LA, Alex had apologized for his actions and they had become fast friends. Best friends even. They would playfully flirt with each other, and in the confines of their minds, they believed it was harmless. Every morning, Alex would bring her coffee and she would bring muffins. They would eat breakfast in the conference room, because no one went to work that early. And since ALex had chosen neonatal as his specialty, no one questioned why he was always in the NICU. No one in the Grey household (which now consisted of Izzie, George, Meredith, Derek, and Alex) bothered to ask why he left so early in the morning. And where Addison lived, no one asked her anything. Not that she minded.

She practically lived in the hospital. Alex would meet her in the conference room at 5:30 and they would eat breakfast. They would meet up in their on call room and eat lunch. And every Friday, after work, Alex would take Addison to a bar far away from Joe's. Subconciously, neither of them wanted anyone else to know they were friends. It was an unspoken rule between them. And they never broke the rules. Or the promises

Unspoken rule number one. Nobody dated. Why? They didn't know. It was just uncomfortable. Unspoken rule number two. Never talk about the exes. Again, just uncomfortable. Unspoken rule number three. When they go to Addison's apartment, always bring food. And last, but most certainly not least, unspoken rule number four. They, as in Addison and Alex, were not, under any circumstances, supposed to fall in love. Just uncomfortable.

So what did they talk about? Everything. They already knew everything about each other.

Alex knew, for example, knew that Addison grew up in Conneticut. He knew she was a die hard daddy's girl, and her mother was a cold hearted bitch(her words). She had a younger sister named Sasha, who was 27. She was in New York, performing on Broadway. He knew she loved vanilla coffee, and her favorite color was pink. She had an obsession about brushing her teeth and always had her shoes in order by designer. She wore only Victoria Secret underwear (something she told him. He didnt personally check), and only wore Mary Kay make up (that he checked. He didn't believe it). She loved Legally Blonde and Coyote Ugly. She let him tease her. ("They're girl power movies," she'd say). He also knew that she was a model before med school and Derek. He had found the magazine she was in and had it in his pocket. He patted his pocket and smiled.

Addison knew Alex grew up in Iowa, and got into college with a wrestling scholorship. His dad was a heavy drinker who had hit his mother. He loved all the Rocky movies and thought high heeled shoes were made to make her legs look better. Not that she needed the shoes, he hastened to correct himself. She knew he didn't have a way with girls. At least until he met Izzie. Izzie was the only woman he had ever really loved, but he was firm in saying they were just friends, and not close ones at that. He loved animals of all shapes and sizes, and watched the Discovery Channel avidly. He had to wear glasses in high school(he showed her the pictures. He was adorably dorky). He had almost gotten kicked out of school for getting into a fight defending his younger sister. He only had a younger sister. Addison watched as Alex patted his pocket. She shook her head and walked away, and immediately heard Alex following her.

They managed to fit themselves into the elevator with Meredith, Christina, Izzie, George, Callie, Derek, Mark, and Bailey. Alex kept himself a safe distance from Addison and they waited for the elevator to move.

But it didn't. Then it moved down a few yards, and jolted to a stop. The lights flickered. Bailey shoved people out of the way and punched the red emergency button again and again.

Nothing happened.

"Great."

--

A/N: short beginning. But if you want me to continue, then I will. If not, then this will just be a oneshot.

reviews are love. Spread it like peanut butter.

Click that little button and I shall reward. :D 


	2. And the Stories Begin to Fall

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. It motiviates me. :D heh. but yes, I will put a little of every ship in. but I still love addisex. :)

--

"I hate elevators," Addison grumbled. The elevator jolted again and she fell against a muscular chest. Mark. She pushed away, disgusted, and was caught by Alex. She was shaking.

"Don't be such a wimp," he said, squeezing her arm so she would know he was only kidding. Instead, she kicked him in the knee. 

"Ow!" he rubbed his knee with a pout.

"That pout doesn't work when I can't see it."

"Could you two be any more ..."

"Weird?"

"Freaky?"

"All of the above?" 

"Could all of you shut up?" Bailey growled. She pulled out a her cell phone and pressed on. It beeped and died. "Battery's dead."

The lights flickered on again and everyone let out a collective sigh. Addison's cell phone rang.

"I want fabulous, that is my simple request. I want fabulous, bigger better and best." She grinned sheepishly and opened the cell.

"I still can't believe you have that." Alex rolled his eyes. Addison ignored him and read the text message.

"You have a phone?" Mark was incredulous. "You could have called someone."

"Shut up, Mark," Addison retorted shortly.

"That's her texting phone." Alex pointed out.

"The Chief wants to know where all his surgeons are," Addison said, and quick keyed him back.

"What?"

"The Chief wants to know where everyone is," Addison repeated slowly. Mark rolled his eyes.

"No, Karev. What did Karev say?"

"That's her texting phone Sloan. She has another phone for calls."

"And you know this how?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Mark." Addison snapped again, saving Alex from an answer.

"I want --" Addison cut off the ring and opened the phone.

"The Chief says we won't get out until tomorrow morning!" she banged her head against the wall and slowly slid down. Everyone else followed suit.

"Ow, O'Malley, that was my foot!" Alex groaned.

"Callie, watch the fingers!"

"Izzie!"

Derek!"

"Zip it!" Christina yelled. "Just...zip it."

Everyone sat in silence for a few mintues.

Izzie drummed her fingers against her thigh.

Meredith kept putting a chunk of hair on her nose and going cross-eyed looking at it.

Derek wrapped a curl around his finger.

Callie cracked her knuckles.

George yawned.

"Alright, well, I'm bored," Mark said, clapping his hands. "Izzie..."

"Don't make me hurt you Sloan," she said, without looking up from her nails.

Addison grinned. She took her phone out of her pocket and put it on silent. She quickly typed a message.

"This sucks. :( I'm going to get incredibly bored."

"It's too late to apologize--" Alex rolled his eyes and opened his phone. "This one's for texting too, Sloan," he said when Mark opened his mouth.

In about three seconds, Addison got a reply.

"I won't"

"Why?"

"I'll just look at you."

Addison snorted. Everyone turned.

"What?" Callie asked. "Who are you texting?"

"My sister," Addison lied easily. "She was just telling me about her last show on Broadway."

"Ahh, yes, I remember Sasha. She's what, like seventeen years younger than you?" Mark stuck out his tongue at Addison

"Twelve, you imbecile," Addison smiled sarcastically at Mark's mock offended expression.

"How is she?" Derek asked

"Is she hot?" George asked, earning himself a slap from Callie. Addison glared and he looked at the ground. Alex laughed.

"Bored with New York," Addison said. "She says she wants to see Mark run down the street naked again."

Mark looked up quickly and Addison cracked up.

"You dared me," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Addison.

"Eww," George stuck his finger in his ear.

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it," she laughed. Even Alex, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face, was laughing now.

"What about that time in med school, when Addison-"

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"What was that girl's name, Derek?" Mark looked at his ex-best friend curiously.

"Oh, Chelsea," he said, grinning

"Right, Chelsea. When Derek came home from a date with Chelsea, Addison flashed her!"

Alex looked at Addison, amazed. He had always seen her as daddy's girl, sweet and..well, not innocent, but close.

"I think my ears are bleeding," George shook his head like a water logged animal.

Callie smacked him on the arm.

"Just my bra, and besides, you know she liked it," Addison shrugged. Alex stared at her, with a goofy grin on his face.

"True," Derek and Mark laughed.

"But hey, we all did," Mark laughed, and Derek just shook his head.

"Now my ears are bleeding."

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you," she nudged Alex on the arm.

"I'm confused," Callie said, while George stuck his fingers in his ears and sang "Lalalalalalalal!"

"She turned out to be a lesbian," Derek explained.

"Derek may have been bad, but I never thought of going lesbo," Addison said, giggling. "But I guess he was worse before me, because she turned fast. One day, she was flirting with Derek, the next she was trying to sit on my lap."

"Lesbians are so hot," Alex said dreamily

"Nasty," Bailey muttered from her corner. Everyone turned. She had been remarkably quiet during this whole ordeal. It was surprising.

But the elevators occupants had a feeling everything in this elevator was going to be surprising.

--

A/N: It took me a long time to think of stories. If anyone has any childhood stories for anyone, send me it with youre review. Maybe I'll use it. And if I remember, I'll even give you credit

Lucky you. Now review. We all know you like to click. 


End file.
